Ultimatum
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: bagaimana jadinya Naruto yang sudah bersatu dengan Hinata harus berpisah hanya karena ultimatum Sasuke?  naruto si cowok super lebay, sudikah dia?  akankah hubungan mereka berdua kandas?  apakah Hinata sebegitu mengerikan?
1. Chapter 1

**Ultimatum**

©Wataru Takayama

**

* * *

**

Bukan hadiah Natal.

Bukan sekotak coklat Valentine.

Bukan sekantung permen Haloween.

Warnanya merah. Kukira itu lelucon yang dibuat Sakura. Masih dari kejauhan, sih, aku melihatnya. Senyum sumringahku makin terkembang saja!

Pasti badut!

Makin lama makin dekat jasad badut itu. Kerumunan siswa Konoha University yang berjejal di podium depan pintu mendesah ngeri. Aku yang meneruskan memotong tart dengan kanji: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NARUTO UZUMAKI, mulai mempertajam dua bingkai mataku.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri lebih terdengar seperti geraman.

Aku malah bergidik ngeri mendengar Sakura. Aku trauma! _Shock!_ Bogemannya ituloh yang mengerikan. Kapok! Aku ga mau dibogem ama cewek kuli macam Sakura lagi. Ya iyalah! Lima tulang rusuk patah, wajah memar, hidung mimisan, gegar otak, dan KOMA SELAMA DUA BULAN hanya karena menghadiahi dia seekor kecoa manis tak berdosa dengan pita pink di tengah punggungnya!

_Errrrr..._

Aku mulai fokus ke 'kado ulang tahunku' si badut merah yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

Aku sadar itu bukan badut berbaju merah tetapi seorang lelaki berbaju compang-camping yang bersimbah darah!

"SASUKE!" Sakura berhambur ke arah pemuda nan malang itu, menerobos puluhan tubuh yang memblokade _ballroom_ ini.

#Krik!#

Jangkrik di dalam otakku mulai bersuara memecah keheningan di dalam diriku sendiri.

"YA AMPUN, JAMBUL AAAAYYYYAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!" _Lost control._ Puluhan mata berbalik menusuk diriku yang kalang kabut membuntuti Sakura menembus kerumunan orang setelah ada jeda keterlambatan diriku mengetahui siapa 'badutku' itu sebenarnya.

"Sasuke? Sauseku-kun! Kau kenapa? Ha? Kenapa kau luka-luka seperti ini? Sasuke? Sasuke?" tanya Sakura layaknya polisi yang mengintrogasi maling ayam!

Aku kaget sekali mengetahui Sasuke bisa hadir dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, tanpa panjang lebar aku segera membopong Sasuke menuju rumah sakit. Tidak peduli jas baruku dan toyota pajero sport putih susuku harus ikut kotor terkena darahnya. Untuk kali ini saja akhirnya aku bisa tidak cerewet dan bisa mengambil langkah cepat melebihi kecepatan cahaya!

Bangga?

YA IYALAH!

Lagi kesurupan kali lo?

TIDDAAAAKKKKK!

Eh!

Iya kali!

Sekitar lima belas menit kami habiskan di jalan. Aku meninggalkan pesta ulang tahunku yang meriah itu hanya demi Sasuke. Tidak enak sekali sebenarnya aku meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah bela-belain datang memakai dress biru safir dengan rumbai-rumbai yang entah apa itu disebut. Dan untuk semua sahabatku yang sudah datang dari Konoha University, maaf ya!

Semoga tartnya masih ada setelah aku pulang nanti...

JANGAN DIHABISKAN!

TARTNYA ENAK!

Aku menatap Sasuke yang sudah meluncur bersama _wheel bed_ menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya EH SALAH! menuju ruang gawat darurat. Aku sangat khawatir dengannya sehingga sepatah eja pun tidak ada yang menyembul keluar dari mulut besarku yang super bawel.

Apakah Sasuke dalam keadaan sadar?

ASTAGA!

Aku saja tidak tahu APAKAH IA SADARKAN DIRI ATAU TIDAK!

Sejak dari _ballroom_ ulangtahunku sampai tiba di rumah sakit ini apa sih yang aku pikirkan sampai-sampai tidak tahu-menahu mengenai kesadarannya?

Hinata-kah?

Iya! Aku memikirkannya!

Aduh Hinata...

Mmaaaffffff sekali ya! Setelah mengurus Sasuke aku janji akan hadir untukmu...

"SUMPAH ANA ZUZUR...!"

#Plak!#

"Heh, baka! Menjerit sendiri! Udah gila, ya, kau Naruto?" rutuk Sakura sambil menampar pipi kananku.

"Emang kedengeran, ya?" jawabku_ innocently_.

"Liat tuh!" balas Sakura seraya memalingkan mata jamrudnya ke sekitarku.

ASTAGA!

Seisi rumah sakit menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan!

Iiibbbbuuuuu tttoooolllooooonnngggggg!

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit aku menunggu di jajaran kursi yang melekat di sepanjang tepi koridor rumah sakit Konoha. Selama setengah jam itu pula aku membenamkan wajahku karena menahan malu! Seorang dokter berumur sekitar 30 tahun keluar dari kamar UGD. Codet melintang di hidungnya sangat menarik, seindah tiga garis yang terukir di dua pipiku.

Indah?

Kan menurutKU!

"Keadaannya sangat parah. Ia kehabisan banyak darah. Apa ada diantara kalian yang bergolongan darah B atau setidaknya O?" tanya sang dokter kepadaku dan Sakura.

Sakura menjawab dengan menggeleng. Pasti golongan darahnya A!

"Maaf, dok, golongan darah saya AB," jawab Sakura.

'Iiiiiiii...!

"Heh, baka! Kenapa kau bergidik! Apa yang salah dengan golongan darah AB!" sembur Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"G-g-g-ggaaa... G-ga papa..." jawabku terbata-bata.

Tebakanku salah!

"Heh! Bisa ga sih kau tidak punya dunia aneh di dalam kepalamu, Naruto!" bentak Sakura.

"Ih... Nggak kok. Nggak apa-apa... Jangan marah dong... _Peace_..." jawabku sambil mengankat telunjuk dan jari tengah serta mengembangkan senyum polos permintaan maaf selebar-lebarnya.

"Hhh...!"

"Jadi, apa ada yang bisa mendonorkan darahnya?" tanya sang dokter memecah pertengkaran kami.

"Saya golongan darahnya O, dok. Pakai darah saya saja!" jawabku dengan lantang. Berlaga layaknya pahlawan, malaikat penolong, dan apalah yang lainnya.

"Oke! Ikut saya ke ruang transfusi."

Berhubung Sasuke belum siuman, Sakura menemani Sasuke di rumah sakit dan aku memilih untuk pulang lebih tepatnya mengunjungi kediaman Hyuga untuk minta maaf pada Hyuga Hinata. Tapi, orang tuanya kan sangat galak! Mana boleh aku menemui putri kesayangannya malam-malam begini. Gimana dong?

#tring!#

SMS!

Sejak kapan aku lupa kalau setiap telepon genggam bisa kirim SMS?

#taadaa!#

BBM!

Sejak kapan aku lupa kalau telepon genggamku adalah Blackberry Bold 9700?

#voila!#

Telepon!

Sejak kapan aku lupa kalau setiap telepon genggam diciptakan untuk menelpon?

#duuuaaaarrrrr!#

AKU AMNESIA!

Aku lalu mendial Hinata. Beberapa detik berikutnya setelah bunyi 'tut' berkali-kali, aku bercakap-cakap juga dengan Hinata.

"Hai Hinata. Maaf, ya, aku tadi segera berlalu tanpa izin."

"Iya. Aku ngerti kok. Sasuke kan sahabatmu..." jawab Hinata dengan intonasi khasnya yang seperti putri keraton. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Tunggu, sebelumnya mending kamu keluar rumah aja."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada aku nih di depan gerbang..."

"Kenapa ga masuk aja sih!"

"Takut ah sama om."

"Yasudah. Aku keluar ya."

Beberapa menit berikutnya aku dan Hinata ada di Konoha Central Park. Kami duduk berdampingan di _bench_ yang bermandikan cahaya Neon 25 watt. Sepi sekali... Tapi alangkah indahnya ketika menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Kamu serius ga marah sama aku kan?"

"Ya enggak lah..." jawab Hinata dengan manja sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahuku. Pipi porseleinnya senantiasa bersemu kemerahan setiap kali berada di dekatku. Bahagia sekali aku memilikinya.

"Aku belum sempet buka kado dari kamu."

"Nanti janji, ya? Kado dari aku dibuka pertama..."

"Ya. Oyah, tadi nanyain kondisi Sasuke?"

"Iya."

"Dia keadaannya kritis. Masih belum sadar. Tadi aku sempet donorin darah karena Sasuke kehabisan darah. Kasian deh. Kenapa ya memang? Aku masalahnya belum nanya penyebabnya ke Sasuke. Aku sebenernya ga tega juga sih ninggalin dia sendirian sama Sakura, tapi kamu jauh lebih penting buat aku. Aku kan sayang banget sama kamu, Hinata-chan. Kamu juga kan sayang banget sama aku?"

"Hinata-chan?" terusku. "Hinata-chan?"

Eh! Dia malah molor!

Dipikir aku lagi dongeng kali!

Makanya kalo ngomong jangan kepanjangan!

IYA!

"Hai Sakura!" sapaku di ambang pintu kamar Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha Gakuen nomor 156 di pagi harinya.

"Hai Naruto!" sapanya ceria tumben!

" Ini aku bawakan bubur gandum untuk kita sarapan," ujarku seraya memberikannya sekerat keranjang piknik aliasRANTANG.

"Makasih..." ujarnya menyambut rantangku.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sasuke?"

"Dia masih belum juga siuman. Kasian sekali, ya, dia?" Sakura memalingkan matanya ke hadapan Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Aku menatap sahabatku itu dengan hati yang miris. Sasuke dibungkus perban putih disekujur tubuhnya. Mirip _mummy_! _Plus_ sebuah masker Oksigen dan selang infus yang terus mengalir menembus pembuluh darahnya.

"Jadi, sampai saat ini pun kau belum tahu penyebab Sasuke menjadi seperti ini?" tanyaku seraya menatap lagi Sakura.

Jiah!

Sakura sangat nanar. Ia pasti sedih sekali. Ya iyalah! Wong Sakura jatuh cinta setengah ups, seluruh mati kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura. Malang nian nasib kedua orang ini sekarang.

Sakura menggeleng dan tidak berhenti melepaskan genggaman tangannya di jemari kanan Sasuke. Hanya saat Sasuke tak sadarkan diri saja mungkin Sakura bisa menyentuh pangeran impiannya ini. Kalau Sasuke sudah bangun:

_"Heh! Ngapain lo pegang-pegang!"_

"Yasudah, kita sarapan dulu saja. Kau pasti lapar," usulku seraya membuka rantang bubur gandumku.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Hei Sakura! Ayo makan..."

Ia tetap menatap Sasuke penuh penghayatan. Air matanya berusaha keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia pun mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa khawatirnya yang begitu dalam itu.

"Hei? Masih termotivasi untuk menyiksaku kan? Makan dong biar kuat nyiksa gue lagi!"

Tidak juga ada jawaban.

"Hei? Kau tuli ya?"

Kalau diejek, semua cewek pasti langsung sadar.

Tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanggapan.

"Ah! Ayolah Ratu Sadis! Ayo kita sarapan..."

Lagi-lagi tidak digubris.

"Sakura? Hei? Kau kesururpan, ya?"

Tetap nihil.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa apa berhenti mencintai Sasuke. Sedetiiiiikkkk sajaaaa... Pikirkan kesehatanmu jugalah... Kau kan harus makan... Lagiaaaannnnn... GANTENGAN JUGA NARUTO UZUMAKI DARI PADA SASUK "

#DUUUAAAARRRR!#

Halilintar secara tiba-tiba menggelgar di kamar nomer 156. Sakura menatapku tajam tanpa bola mata! Tanduknya muncul diantara rambut boop pink-nya! Dan ada kepulan asap membumbul di dua bogemnya!

TTTIIIIDDDAAAAKKKKK...!

LEBAY!

"Na-naruto..." suara lelaki parau memanggilku. Aku yang sedang menatap horizon biru di jendela kamar nomer 156 segara menatap si empunya suara.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah siuman!" aku menjawab tanpa bisa menutupi secuil pun ekspresi bahagia.

Segera aku berhambur kearahnya, memeluknya, dan mengecup-ngecup wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tarikan di kerah leher belakangku. Mengangkat tubuhku seperti sampah.

"Sa-sakura!"

"Heh! Untung saja aku cepat kembali dari toilet! Sadar ga sih kalo Sasuke tuh bisa mati kalo dipeluk-peluk! Baka!" omel Sakura sambil menyingkirkanku dari sisi Sasuke.

"Kau sudah siuman Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" lanjut Sakura. "Heh, Naruto! Cepat panggil dokter sana!"

#ting!#

Beberapa menit berikutnya!

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa luka-luka begini sih?" tanyaku yang duduk di sisi kirinya.

"Kau tahu, kami sangat khawatir, Sasuke..." tambah Sakura yang duduk di sisi kananya.

"Katanya kau tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Tetapi kau datang juga dengan keadaan menyeramkan... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sih?" tanyaku lagi.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena telah membuat pesta ulang tahunmu berantakan Naruto. Dan terimakasih ya Sakura karena telah mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyumannya sebuah kado spesial untuk Sakura yang semalaman menemaninya di rumah sakit. "Sebenarnya aku memang tidak bisa datang ke acara ulang tahunmu, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Aku membawa berita buruk untukmu. Lebih buruk dari keadaanku sekarang."

"Apa sih! Memang sudah dari sananya, ya, keluarga Uchiha selalu berbicara sedikit-sedikit?" omelku.

"Memang sudah dari sananya, ya, keluaga Uzumaki tidak pernah sabaran?" balas Sasuke.

"Hei! Baru bertemu sudah bertengkar! Memang kalian sulit sekali akur!" tambah Sakura memperkeruh suasana.

"Oke! Kau harus menjauhi Hinata, Naruto!" Sasuke melanjutkan lagi langsung _to the point_..

"Kenapa? Sinting!" aku tersulut. Enak sekali dia memerintahkanku untuk menjauhi Hinata.

"Dia tidak baik untukmu. Dia akan mencelakaimu. Bahkan lebih dari apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku sekarang ini! Aku sudah tahu kebusukkannya! Jauhi dia jika kau ingin selamat!"

**bersambung**

* * *

Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto

hah...

masih baru...

ga tahu mau nulis apa...

mohon bimbingannya...

ya...

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultimatum**

**Wataru takayama**

.

.

.

.

**krenyes komedi; tentative crime; romansa maksa**

* * *

Hey bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!

Apa aku harus menyebut seribu kata 'bangun' agar kau bangun?

HOOOYYY! BANGUN!

#KKKRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG!#

Pelat-pelat simbal jam wekerku beradu, menghantam satu sama lain sehingga meledak!

Aku ralat suaranya:

#DDDUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!#

Meledak!

Aku lebih suka menyebutnya meledak ketimbang berdering. Wajar saja, frekuensi suaranya lebih dari 100.000 Hertz! Gendang telingamu akan pecah, meleleh, dan memuncratkan darah kental!

Menyeramkan!

Untung saja aku setiap hari mendengar ledakannya. Telingaku sudah resisten.

Terlebih lagi dengan pikiran ajaibku ini. Okeh, setidaknya dia tidak lebih mengerikan dari jam wekerku itu.

Kau harus mengambil tuxedo dan gaun pernikahanmu dengan Hinata pagi ini kan?

Ya. Aku ingat sekali! Tapi ya ga sepagi ini juga kali!

Besok, aku akan menikah dengan Hinata.

Dengan determinasi yang memang sudah sangat matang sejak bertemu dengan Hinata di bangku perkuliahan dulu, aku percaya akan mampu membuat keluarga yang bahagia dengan Hinata nantinya.

Aku tahu Hinata pilihan terbaikku. Aku menyesal sekali jika aku memutar memori lamaku. Betapa bodohnya aku mencintai Haruno Sakura padahal ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku 180 derajat berbeda dengan Sakura, dia Hyuga Hinata.

Kau kan memang bodoh. Dan baru sadar kalau kau bodoh. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh!

BEEERRRIIISSSSIIIIKKKKK LLLOOOOO!

Dan parahnya, aku baru mengetahuinya setelah aku tergabung di Sakura Lovers Club!

Aku baru tahu ada fans club macam itu?

GUE PELOPORNYA!

Aku merasa nyaman setiap kali bersama Hinata. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku lebih dari pada aku mencintai Sakura dulu.

Jadi?

Perlukah aku menanggapi Sasuke?

Aku sarankan kau bertemu Sasuke. Sudah seminggu ini kau tidak menjengguknya kan?

Ya. Aku begitu sibuk dengan tugasku di kantor. Menyelesaikan pembukuan keuangan sebelum aku mengambil cuti bulan madu. Bosku, Nyonya Tsunade, S.E., galaknya naujubillah! Mau minta cuti satu bulan saja harus dipaksa kerja rodi! Oh tolong... Aku bukan romusha...

Tapi kau pantas kok jadi romusha. Suer...

Kalo gue jadi romusha, lo jadi apa?

Jadi Jepang lah.

YAUDAH SANA KE JEPANG! JAUH-JAUH DARI KEPALA GUE!

Eh, jangan ngusir dong...

BODO!

HENGKANG SANA!

ENYAHLAH KAU!

CCCIIIIIAAAATTTTTT...

RASENGGAN!

Ah... Aku mati(berpose jatuh terlentang sambil melet).

ALHAMDULILLAH... GUE JANJI NTAR MALEM BAKAL BIKININ LO TAHLILAN!

Terlebih lagi, aku masih sangat murka kepada Sasuke. Jahat sekali kah aku meninggalkannya di rumah sakit saat ia terbujur lemah tak berdaya ditambah satu pukulan lagi di pipi kirinya saat dia memfitnah Hinata yang bukan-bukan?

Apa aku begitu tidak bisa mempercayai Sasuke?

Berapa lama sih kau bersahabat dengannya?

LOH? LO KOK MASIH IDUP?

LAH, GUE DILAWAN!

AH! NGESELIN LO! _Please_, lo ga nonggol SEKALI AJA di chapter ini, _please_...

Mau kasih gue fulus berapa?

DASAR MATA DUITAN!

Okeh. Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP. Dan aku tahu dia bukan tukang bohong. Tapi, biar bagaimana pun juga, aku marah saat ada yang mengatakan hal buruk kepada Hinata. Aku terpukul ketika dia berusaha menghancurkan mimpi terindahku, menikahi Hinata.

Pantaskah aku sebegitu marahnya?

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar?

Tidak mungkin!

Aku menatap selapis kertas peach yang terbungkus pelastik putih tembus pandang di atas buffet jati. Ada pita jingga di tengahnya yang tersimpul kupu-kupu. Ada emboss dua nama, aku dan Hinata, dan rangkaian himawari di sepanjang sikunya. Tercetak dengan tinta hitam dengan font Lucida Console: "Kepada: Uchiha Sasuke". Hingga hari ini, hanya Sasuke saja yang belum menerima undangan pernikahanku. Jahatkah aku?

Lalu, kenapa aku justru merasa tersiksa seperti ini?

Kenapa aku terus menerus menyalahkan diriku seakan-akan aku yang bersalah?

Tapi, persoalannya bukan Sasuke dan bukan pula Hinata. Diriku sendiri. Aku sebenarnya yang tidak tahu, siapa yang harus kupercaya.

Aku tiba di Konoha Boutique Bridal pukul sebelas siang bersama kekasihku, Hyuga Hinata. Dia mem-fitting gaun pernikahannya. Gaun satinnya bertumpuk-tumpuk merangkai pinggang hingga kakinya seperti rangakainya kelopak mawar putih. Sedangkan bagian pinggang hingga dadanya dibuat senatural mungkin mengikuti siluet tubuhnya dengan sentuhan bordir bunga camelia. Gaun yang sangat memesona!

Dan... aku terkagum-kagum!

Aku baru tahu bahwa tubuh Hinata seindah itu!

Proporsional!

Ramping!

Slim!

Sexy!

Bohai!

Stop! Jangan ngeres!

Ia lebih mirip manekin ketimbang manusia!

Dan aku baru tahu bahwa ia lebih mirip barbie!

Patung porselin abad 15 dari Roma!

Oh!

Terbuai aku karena pesonanya...

Aku baru sadar kalau ia memiliki bola mata pale lavender yang tenang. Yang membius hatiku. Obat anestesi termahal di dunia!

Rambut birunya yang tersanggul membuatnya nampak berbeda. Lehernya yang terbuka membuatnya semakin nampak langsing. Bandana putih titanium dan giwang mutiara semakin membuatnya secantik putri dongeng. Aku seperti melihat Cinderella! Aku akan segera memesan Manolo Blahnik kaca untuk sepatumu._ I swear..._

_"Would you like to be my Cinderella, dear?"_

_"With pleasure, my prince..."_ jawab Hinata dengan pipi _blushing_, membuatku terbang kekayangan menembus tujuh lapis langit!

_"Hold me, i wanna fly to the heaven..."_

Hinata lalu menggenggam erat kedua telapak tanganku. Aku merasakan kasih sayangnya mengalir deras ketubuhku. Mentransfer sejuta energi bahagia. Betapa bahagianya aku. Oh tidak! Bulu-bulu merpati mulai merangkai dua kelopak sayap dipunggungku... Aku terlalu... Terlalu... Terlalu... LEBAY!

_"I wanna live with you, forever,"_ ujarnya.

_"Me too, my endless love..."_ jawabku seraya mengecup keningnya dan mendekapnya. Pikiran ajaibku lalu menyanyikan lagu my endless love-nya Diana Ross (meski suaranya fals, ga papa deh, gue maafin untuk kali ini). Seisi boutique pun menatap kami dengan tatapan _jealous_, dan kami tidak peduli.

"Aku suka yuri dan chrysan. Kamu maunya?"

"Aku suka apa yang kamu suka," jawab Hinata _simply mean_.

"Jadi?" tanya Inno tak sabaran. "Kalian mesra sekali sih."

Kami berdua hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Inno. Bukankah dia tidak lebih mesra dengan Sai? Ternyata Sai begitu _aggressive_ dan _possessive_ sekali kepada Inno. Berbeda sekali dengan watak introvetnya dalam pergaulan.

"Yasudah, kami pesan sebuket bunga yuri putih dan Chrysan biru muda," jawabku. "Besok pagi saja, ya, diambilnya biar masih segar?"

"Ya, Naruto. Semoga kalian awet ya. Huuhhh... Kapan ya aku menyusul dengan Sai... Aku dah ga sabaran nih... Sai-nya sih masih malu-malu waktu aku kenalin ke keluargaku. Ah... Aku cemburu sekali dengan kalian... Kalian serasi sekali sih... Saling melengkapi gitu... Ah, capcus deh nek, awet-awet ya... Oh ya, Hinata, kalau sudah jadi nyonya Uzumaki, disasak dong rambutnya. Bosen tahu ngeliat rambut lurus lo yang seperti direbonding. Mana tinggal disisir jari lagi. Lo perawatan rambut ke Thomas Taw ya? Eh... Eh... Kok malah kayak iklan sih... Ah yaudah deh... Selamat menikah ya... Semoga besok pestanya lancar... Dah..." cerocos Inno tanpa titik koma dan tanpa nafas!

Eh, kayaknya lo cocok deh sama Inno. Sama-sama bawel tuh...

Orang seganteng gue sih cocok sama siapa aja... Hahahahahaaaaa

Ih! Najis! Pede gila!

Aku mengenakan aksesoris terakhirku sebelum tiba di Geraja Konoha, jam tangan Chanel Chronograph hadiah ulang tahun dari Hinata, di tangan kiriku. Gel rambut telah menata rambut oranyeku sedemikian rapi berbeda 180 derajat dengan rambut jabrikku setiap hari. Tuxedo putih titanium dengan dasi kupu-kupu french ultramarine menempel di kerah kemejaku. Wawangian sitrus dari Bvlgary menyerbak di tubuhku. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar siap untuk hari besar ini.

Mana sepatu pantofelmu?

ASTAGA!

GA MUNGKINLAH AKU NYEKER!

Makasih?

Iya, makasih...

Dan sekarang aku _well-groomed_ seluruhnya!

#ting!#

Beberapa menit berikutnya...

Aku sekarang tiba di Gereja Konoha. Tempat sakral hari monumental di hidupku. Lonceng gereja yang berdentang seakan memberiku semangat. Orang-orang telah menanti kami di _bench_ dalam gereja dengan ekspresi yang sarat kegembiraan. Suasan yang begitu hangat dan sekaligus mendebarkan.

Hinata ada di sampingku. Berjalan beriringan bersamaku seraya menggandeng siku kiriku yang kubuka. Buket bunga yang kemarin kami pesan dibawanya juga. Lengkap sudah dan sekarang kami hanya perlu menuju altar diiringi lagu pernikahan. Oh... Aku tersentuh dengan lagu love me tender Elvis Presley yang diputar yang mengiri langkah kami.

Jalan menuju altar ini serasa begitu panjang yang hanya dua puluh meter aslinya. Semua suka dukaku berbaur tak karuan. Sesekali aku menoleh ke arah Hinata. Menatap pipinya yang bersemu merah. Oh... Alangkah bahagianya hari ini. Aku ingat semua kenangan. Kegembiraan yang kami lalui bersama. Keluargaku. Persahabatanku. Dan aku teringat dengan ultimatum menggerikan Sasuke:

_"Dia gadis berbahaya, Naruto. Dia akan membunuhmu setelah kau menikah kelak sama seperti ia ingin membunuhku saat ini. Tolong, percayalah padaku, Naruto... Dia ingin__"_

Buk! Aku justru menonjok pipi kiri Sasuke sebelum menyudahi ucapannya.

Sekarang dimana dia?

Sakura juga sepertinya tidak datang. Masih bisakah aku melanjutkan pernikahan ini tanpa dua sahabat karibku itu?

Aku harus bisa!

Ini jalan yang sudah kupilih dengan matang.

Ya, aku harus terus melangkah menuju altar. Menuju pasteur yang akan mengikat janji suci kami.

"Naruto Uzumaki, apa kau bersedia menemani Hyuga Hinata di kala suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat?" tanya pasteur berambut putih gondrong dengan tato merah di bawah matanya.

Aku yakin aku akan menjawab ya. Aku harus yakin!

"Ya!" jawabku lantang.

"Dan Hyuga Hinata, maukah kau menemani Naruto Uzumaki di kala suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat?" tanya pasteur yang ternyata bernama Jiraya itu kepada Hinata.

Hinata nampak gugup. Ia pasti sangat bahagia hingga sulit berkata-kata. Pipinya seperti cangkang kepiting rebus. Ia hanya sanggup menunduk dan belum menjawab apa pun.

Sunyi...

Detak jam terasa begitu nyaring.

Seakan tak ada tarikan nafas pada Hinata.

Aku meminum liurku berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri yang berkecamuk kalang kabut.

Dan Hinata pun mulai mendangahkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang hingga 10 skala richter ingin menghancurkan 7 pasang tulang rusukku!

Oh... Aku takut jika Hinata menjawab tidak. Keringat dingin pun bercucuran di dahiku. Kakiku gemetaran. Dan! Aku kebelet pipis!

Hinata cepatlah menjawab ya dan kita akan resmi membangun mahligai rumah tangga yang bahagia hingga kakek nenek, punya cucu cicit, dan sampai maut memisahkan kita...

Hinata...

Oh...

Jangan membuatku mengompol...

#Srek!#

Seseorang menarikku, menyingkirkanku dari sisi Hinata hingga melepaskan tangan kami. Siapa dia? Aku seperti mengenalinya dari rambutnya yang bercat pink dan dipotong pendek.

Dia lalu menampar Hinata di depan khalayak ramai dengan suara yang teramat nyaring di ruang gereja sebesar ini. Semua tamu undangan mendesah kaget campur takut. Dan pelaku kriminal itu mulai berbicara.

"Kau!" ujarnya kepada Hinata dengan suara yang mengerikan seperti menahan tangis. Hinata membelalakan matanya nampak terkejut dan aku hanya diam seribu bahasa. "KAU! Kau telah membunuh SASUKEK-ku! KEMBALIKAN DIA WANITA SINTING! KEMBALIKAN DIA!"

SASUKE SUDAH MATI?

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***cuap-cuap kepedesan***

***mata nanar***

***ingus mengalir***

Oh...

Akhirnya selesai sudah derita Chapter 2...

Meski kyaknya krenyes, tentatif, dan maksa...

Tapi,

Ya sudahlah...

Maafin kan?

Maaf untuk Inno yang saya bikin bawel...

OOC bgt ya?

Maaf ya...

Dan saya juga ga tahu pernikahan agama Kristen kayak apa,

Maaf ya kalo kesannya nyontoh...

Maaf bgt...

Review ya...

Makasih...


	3. Chapter 3

Aku berdiri memaku mendengar statement Sakura. Pikiranku kosong, lebih tepatnya mungkin sangat penuh dengan bayang-bayang Sasuke yang mengisi rapat-rapat otakku. Aku pun merasakan pusing yang sangat di kepalaku. Akhirnya aku jatuh tersungkur karena shock yang teramat dalam karena kabar kematian Sasuke itu. Samar-samar aku masih melihat dan mendengar Sakura dipaksa keluar dari gereja oleh penjaga keamanan sementara pengunjung dan Hinata mendesah kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Akhirnya aku pun pingsan dan tak tahu kelanjutan kisah ini. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, harus kukatakan bahwa story ini:

SELESAI

#GUBRAK#BLETAK#PLAK#DUUUAAARRR#JEGEER#

/DIGEBUKIN READER SEKALIAN/

AMPUNNNNNN!

/Lari pontang-panting/

Hi!

Saya akhirnya melanjutkan lagi Ultimatum saya. Fic ini fic pertama saya di FFN lebih tepatnya di FNI. Maaf banget karena lama sekali ga update-update.

Okeh semuanya, selamat membaca. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan mereview.

Happy reading!

**Ultimatum**

Author: Wataru Takayama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_Sasuke sudah mati?_

_Sasuke sudah mati?_

_Sasuke sudah mati?_

Pertanyaan itu menggerayangi otakku. Membuat nadi-nadi di kepalaku berkedut. Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan kabar Sakura tersebut.

Aku pun melerai Sakura yang hendak memukuli Hinata. Aku peluk Sakura dengan sangat hangat. Aku coba menenangkan dirinya. Dalam pelukanku, ia menggerutu. Ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri dengan suara parau. _"Sasuke... Sasuke... Kenapa kau pergi... Sasuke... Sasuke... Tak kan pernah kuampuni orang yang telah membunuhmu... Sasuke... Sasuke... Aku berjanji dengan nyawaku... Hinata harus mati!"_

"Pasteur, aku bersedia menikah dengan Naruto," ujar Hinata seraya membetulkan gaunnya yang sedikit lecak karena insiden ini.

"Naruto, kenakan ini..." lanjut Hinata seraya menyisipkan cincin pernikahan di jariku. Dengan cepat, aku pun memasangkan cincin di jarinya.

Aku lalu membawa Sakura dan menginggalkan Hinata karena kondisi ini teramat menyunat alam ketenanganku. Para tamu undangan berdiri mematung menatap diriku yang menggendong Sakura keluar katedral ini.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto...?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar asing di telingaku.

"Aku harus melihat Sasuke..." jawabku. "Maaf, Hinata..."

"Naruto! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura memberontak. Lenganku pun semakin kukuatkan agar Sakura tidak lepas dan aku hanya diam. Tetap melangkah dengan langkah panjangku menuju jeepku.

"Sakura? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku setelah membawanya masuk ke dalam pajero-ku.

Sakura malah menamparku. Tangannya telak mendarat di pipi kananku membuat ceplakan tangan berwarna merah jambu.

/Uhhhh... Sakit ya tong?/

/Iya! Kenapa lu nongol lagi sih di chapter ini! Bikin pipi gue tambah panas aja!/

/Suka-suka dong! Wooo! Yang bikin gue nongolkan Wataru Takayama! Marahnya sama dia dong!/

/Iya! Mesti gue laporin ke om Masashi Kishimoto nih! Pelanggaran hak cipta!/

/Setuju! Kita laporkan dia ke om Masashi Kishimoto! Anyway, om Masashi Kishimoto siapa sih?/

/Itu loh, yang suka mungutin remah-remah roti yang berceceran di rumah/

/Oh.../

/YA BUKANLAH! DIA ITU EMPUNYA ANIME NARUUUUTTTTOOOO!/

/WAAAADDDUUUUHHHH?/

"Kau tidak punya hati Naruto!" bentak Sakura. "Keluarkan aku dari sini! Akan kubunuh Hinata! Dia harus membayar semuanya!"

"Tolong, jelaskan semua padaku dulu. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Apa dia benar-benar sudah meninggal? Dan apa benar ini semua karena Hinata?" tanyaku memohon. Aku menatap mata emeraldnya. Tak ada cahaya di sepasang mata emerald itu. Cahaya yang selama ini membuat Sakura ceria, hari ini aku kehilangan cahaya itu.

Sakura pun menangis dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku pun refleks memeluknya. Aku sadar pertanyaanku telah menggores hatinya.

/Heh? Kok tumben lo romantic melow gitu?/

/Bisalah, gue kan udah nikah. Udah _cool~_/

/Idih? Cuih... Ketek lo.../

"Sa-sa-suke... Na-naruto... Dia..." ujar Sakura terisak-isak. "Sasuke meninggal subuh tadi..."

"Ayo kita ke kediaman Sasuke. Kita lihat Sasuke untuk yang terakhir ka-"

"TAK ADA GUNANYA!" potong Sakura sambil menatapku tajam. "Dia tak akan bangun lagi meski kau ke sana!"

"Lalu apa maumu Sakura?"

"Aku akan balas dendam kepada Hinata!"

"Apa balas dendammu akan membangunkan Sasuke?"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Apanya?"

"Dia juga akan membunuhmu!"

"Tidak akan Sakura. Tidak akan. Lagi pula apa buktinya jika Hinata yang membunuh Sasuke?"

"Kau mau tahu buktinya?"

"Tentu!" jawabku sambil membalas tatapan tajamnya.

"Dia mau menikah denganmu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti sama seka-"

#PRAAAANGGG#

Sebuah peluru menembus kaca depan mobilku. Menghancurkan bagian atasnya dan memberikan retakan di sekelilinya. Aku dan Sakura (serta alam pikiran anehku) pun kontan kaget dan langsung menatap ke asal penembak yang berjarak 25 meter dari mobilku. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita bergaun pernikahan. Dengan dandanan dan rupa yang sangat kukenali. Yang sekarang berdiri dengan heroik mengacungkan bedil di tangan kanannya tepat ke arah Sakura.

/Naruto? Itu... Itu... Istrimukan? Dia Hinata?/

/Se-se-sepertinya begitu, wahai alam pikiran gaibku...!/

/Ayo bergegas!/

Dengan cepat, aku pun memaksa Sakura menunduk. Aku nyalakan mobilku dan dengan cepat memutar arah meninggalkan parkiran gereja. Gadis penembak itu pun menembakkan lagi pelornya ke arah mobilku. Untungnya, kami bisa selamat dan akhirnya lolos dari tembakan gadis yang selama ini kukenal lemah lembut itu.

Hatiku tak berhenti bergemetar selama mengemudikan mobil. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang hingga aku bisa merasakan denyut jantungku sendiri di ujung-ujung jariku. Keringat dingin mengucur membabi-buta dari kening hingga telapak kaki.

"Dia... Dia Hinata... Dia Hinata..." ujarku kepada diriku sendiri.

Kaca mobil penuh retakan, membuatku agak sulit melihat ke jalan. Namun, aku tetap mengemudikan mobil dengan kencang karena takut gadis penembak itu membuntuti kami.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura yang pucat. Setelah itu aku melirik ke arah spion atasku yang hampir putus karena tembakkan pertama. Aku melihat sedan volvo hitam berada di belakang kami dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Aku sangat mengenal mobil itu, mobil itu milik keluarga Hyuga. Sedan itu pun akhirnya menembaki kami.

#Dooorrr#

/Awas Naruto! Sebelah kananmu!/

Aku pun memutar kemudi ke kiri.

#Dooorrrr#

/Awas Naruto! Sebelah kiri!/

CCCIIIIIIIIIAAAAAATTTTT! Aku dengan lihai berbelok ke kanan.

#Dooorrr#

/Awas Naruto! Sekarang kanan lagi!/

NGEEEENNNGGGGG. Dengan cekatan aku berhasil menghindar lagi.

#Dooorrrrr!#

/Awas Naruto! Sebelah kanan atas!/

Lagi-lagi aku berbelok ke kiri dengan sangat cepat. Namun, peluru itu akhirnya menggores body mobilku juga.

/Eh! Keren ya kayak di film action! Seru!/

/Iya iya.. Menegangkan!/

#Doooorrrr#

/Awas Naruto sebelah kiri lagi!/

/Wuuusssshhhh.../

Aku memutar kemudi dengan cepat lagi ke arah kanan.

Aku menginjak pedal gas makin dalam. Memberikan akselarasi yang amat dahsyat menembus angin jalanan. Dengan lihainya aku menghindari lalu lintas yang tidak padat. Beberapa peluru tembakan itu mengenai body mobilku dan beberapa menembus kaca belakangku. Aku pun tetap maju menghindari volvo hitam itu melewati jalan-jalan menikung dan akhirnya berada di posisi yang sangat jauh dari gereja Konoha, tempat pernikahanku tadi.

#Doorrr#

/Awas Naruto! Kaca belakang sebelah kanan!/

#DDRRSSSSEEEEEEEHHHHHTTTTTTTT#

Ban belakang mobilku bergesekkan dengan aspal karena aku menginjak pedal rem. Aku membelok ke kanan di tikungan tajam. Menghadirkan nge_-drift_ yang sempurna seperti di film _action_ sungguhan untuk menghindari peluru itu.

/Wes! Kau bisa melakukan adegan itu! Kau hebat Naruto!/

/Aku memang bisa apa saja... Sudah tampan, ganteng, keren, jago ngebut-/

/DIEM LO! GUE TARIK LAGI PUJIAN GUE! DASAR NARSIS!/

/Hahahaaa.../

#Dooorrrr#

/Eh jangan ketawa aja! Di bawah! Awas!/

/Eh! Kalo pelurunya di bawah, gue mesti bergerak kemana? Mobil ga bisa LOMPAT!/

/Gue juga ga tau! Eh puter ke kiri!/

Sreeeettttt... Aku berbelok ke kiri.

/Dia ngincer ban kanan lu ternyata!/

/Syukurlah.../

Berkali-kali peluru menembaki kami. Aku kesal sekali karena mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini tidak ada polisi. Aku pun hanya bisa terus maju. Menerobos lampu merah dan mendapatkan klakson panjang dari pengemudi lain yang geram dengan tingkah mengemudiku itu.

/Woy! Gila apa lu yak nerobos lampu merah!/

/Kalo kita ga nerobos kita bakal kena tembak!/

/Tapi kan membahayakan pengguna jalan yang lain!/

/Dari tadi kita memang sudah membahayakan orang lain!/

#Diiiiinnnn...Diiiiinnnn...#

Klakson mobil pun terdengar bersautan di belakangku. Pasti mereka sedang marah-marah karena perbuatanku yang menerobos lampu merah.

Selama hampir satu jam kami berkejar-kejaran. Sakura bungkam tanpa suara. Ia menutup matanya dan menundukan dirinya. Ia pasti takut, begitu pula denganku. Kami pun tiba di ujung perbatasan kota Konoha.

Aku tetap melaju dan akhirnya meninggalkan Konoha. Sekarang kami sudah berada di Sunakagure. Aku takjub kami akhirnya bisa lolos dan tiba di Sunagakure yang sangat-sangat jauh dari kediamanku di Konoha.

"Sakura, sekarang kita aman. Mereka tidak membuntuti kita lagi...!" ujarku bahagia seraya menyeka keringatku.

"Benar?"

"Ya..."

"Berarti sekarang kita tinggal di Sunakagure?" tanyaku padanya bermaksud meminta pendapat.

"Mungkin. Konoha sudah tidak aman untuk kita," jawab Sakura seraya melirik ke kaca spion di sampingnya, memastikan volvo hitam itu tidak membuntuti kami lagi.

"Kita akan tinggal di mana? Aku tidak punya rumah di Sunagakure," jawabku seraya memperhatikan jalan lebar dan panjang di depan. Sunakagure yang kering dan tandus menyambut kami. Matahari menyengat kota sepi ini dengan kasar. Burung-burung gagak pun bersautan di badan jalan. Gulma menjadi memorabilia welcome greeting kami.

/Naruto... Kayaknya ini kota angker amat.../

/Iya, aku merinding.../

/Kau yakin kita akan tinggal di sini nanti?/

/Ga tau juga sih.../

"Tidak penting kita akan tinggal dimana. Sekarang kau harus mencari pusat kota Sunagakure. Lalu kau harus menarik semua kekayaanmu lewat ATM di sana," perintah Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa sampai harus menarik semua ATM?"

"Karena tak lama lagi pasti Hinata dan keluarga Hyuga akan membekukan semua aset kekayaanmu!"

"Apa benar?"

"Kau ini! Ah! Kau sudah liatkan bahwa tadi Hinata hendak menembak kita! Hinata bermaksud membunuhmu karena ingin mendapatkan semua aset kekayaanmu!"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti..." jawabku seraya memamerkan wajah polos.

/Heh! Kau ini! Kok dongo banget sih Naruto!/

/Emangnya lu ngerti?/

/Nggak juga sih.../

/Aaaaaaa! Gue gigit loooo!/

"Kau sudah menikah dengan Hinata, itu akan semakin mudah untuk Hinata mendapatkan semua kekayaanmu. Ingat! Kau adalah pewaris Konoha Group! Kau dan Sasuke! Dengan menumpaskan Sasuke lalu kemudian dirimu, maka pastinya kekayaanmu akan mengalir ke istrimu saat kau meninggal!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tapi kan sekarang aset kekayaan dipegang oleh Nyonya Tsunade..."

"Iya benar. Tapi apa kau lupa isi perjanjian Konoha Group?"

Aku ingat isi perjanjian itu. Ya, kepemimpinan dan seluruh aset Konoha Group akan dilimpahkan ke diriku dan Sasuke saat kami sudah menikah atau ke salah satu dari kami jika salah satu dari kami meninggal atau kepada istri kami. Ini semua sudah sedikit menjawab semua pertanyaanku di 2 chapter sebelumnya.

"Okeh! Kita ke pusat kota sekarang! Sakura, aktifkan GPS! Kita lihat berapa mil lagi kita sampai di pusat kota!"

.

/...saya imajinasi Naruto yang numpang terkenal.../

.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah siluet dari balik kaca balkon yang tertutup gorden ivory tipis. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan membuka pintu kaca itu. Kulihat Sakura sedang bersandar di tepi Balkon. Dia menatap kosong ke langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Sejurus kemudian aku menangkap imaji bulir air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipi. Bulir air mata yang memendarkan temaram cahaya malam.

"Sakura..." panggilku pelan dengan intonasi semerdu petikan dawai.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke hadapanku sesaat setelah dia menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil membalas senyumanku. Aku pun mendekatinya dan bersandar bersebelahan dengannya.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke?" tanyaku seraya memalingkan mata untuk menatap langit malam.

"Mmmhh..." jawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak mempercayai Sasuke waktu itu. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang..."

"..."

"Aku terlalu egois, Sakura. Aku terlalu terobsesi memiliki Hinata. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Dan aku pun terlalu bodoh..."

"..."

"Aku memilih kekasihku ketimbang sahabat karibku..."

"..."

"Aku sangat menyesal, Sakura... Maafkan ak-"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf kepadaku," potong Sakura sebelum aku meneruskan kalimatku. "Karena dari dulu, aku dan Sasuke memang sudah sangat mengenalmu, kau memang terlalu bodoh..."

"..."

"Tapi, aku mohon padamu, dari kejadian ini, aku berharap kau bisa lebih membuka matamu bahwa tak selamanya sesuatu yang kau cintai akan memberikanmu kebaikan kelak..." ujar Sakura seraya menatapku. Sepasang mata kami pun bertaut. Sakura seakan memberikanku suatu energi yang besar yang tak bisa kuelak. Suatu semangat baru yang memberikanku kesadaran untuk membenahi diriku.

"Ya Sakura.. Ya, aku berjanji akan lebih baik lagi," jawabku seraya memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan kesalahanku yang akhirnya telah merenggut nyawa sahabatku, Sasuke.

"Selanjutnya apa rencana kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura..."

"Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin..."

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Aku tetap mau balas dendam! Sejujurnya aku tak pernah rela Hinata telah membunuh Sasuke! Aku tak mungkin bisa memaafkannya..." jawabnya seraya menjatuhkan lagi bulir-bulir air mata yang sempat beberapa saat kandas dari pelupuk matanya.

.

/...saya imajinasi Naruto yang numpang terkenal.../

.

Aku mengelus pajero-ku yang babak-belur karena 'pertikaian berdarah' kemarin. Sangat memacu adrenalinku. Kalau sampai kadar glukosa dalam darahku bertambah dan tekanan darahku naik, maka awas saja keluarga Hyuga. Akan kukirim mereka semua ke yayasan kanker! (?)

Aku sudah menarik semua uangku di bank, tapi itu kurang dari sepersepuluh kekayaan Konoha Group. Jika memang Hinata memiliki maksud sejahat itu, maka pastinya aku hanya bisa merelakan sembilan persepuluh harta 'gono-gini' Konoha Group jatuh ke tangannya. Ya, aku tidak memiliki niat yang cukup bulat untuk bisa memperjuangkan Konoha Group kembali ke pelukanku (?).

Alasannya cukup bisa diterima dengan nalar kadar intelegensi manusia biasa. Begini, jika Hinata bermaksud mengambil Konoha Group, maka dia pasti tidak hanya mengambilnya dan memperkosa seluruh hartanya. Dia pasti juga akan memanfaatkannya, dengan kata lain, dia akan meneruskan semua perjuangan Konoha Group, menjalakan perusahaan besar itu agar pundi-pundi harta terus bisa dikeruk.

Jika dia hanya mau mengambil harta saja lalu menghancurkan Konoha Group setalah mereka campakan, itu bukan typical keluarga Hyuga. Keluarga Hyuga selalu memanfaatkan segalanya guna menjadi uang. Terbukti dia menjadi salah satu keluarga terkaya seantero jagad negara Chi.

Ya, dengan begitu, aku percaya bahwa Hinata pasti akan meneruskan Konoha Group, bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari sekarang. Semoga...

.

/...saya imajinasi Naruto yang numpang terkenal.../

.

3 hari berlalu

.

WORLD WEALTH DAILY REPORT

Headline News

Chief of Konoha Group has disappeared since 3 days ago

KONOHA: Chief of Konoha Group, Naruto Uzumaki, has disappeared since 3 days ago after his married with Hyuga Hinata, descendant of Hyuga clan. No guest of the wedding knows where he is after accomplishing his married. Some witnesses said that a pink-haired girl had made disturbance and violation against Hyuga Hinata. Nobody knows he is after he carried pink-haired girl into his car...

.

.

2 minggu masa pelarian...

.

.

Aku dan Sakura berjalan-jalan sore itu di sekitar rumah yang kami sewa di Sunagakure. Aku hendak berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga juga. Kami pun masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan. Aku lalu menuju bagian roti, bermaksud membeli roti Konoha, salah satu produk unggulan dari Konoha Group. Dulu aku bisa sepuasnya menikmati roti ini, tapi sekarang aku harus membelinya.

Aku ternyata tak menemukan roti bermerek Konoha. Aku mencari ke setiap sudut rak roti yang mungkin terlewat dari jangkauanku, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Aku bertanya kepada pramuniaga, ia mengatakan bahwa roti Konoha sudah distop distribusinya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Aku pun bertanya-tanya mengenai sebabnya. Dan info berikutnya aku berhasil tahu bahwa roti Konoha sudah berganti merek menjadi roti Hyuga!

Lalu saat kucicipi rasanya, aaa! Sangat tidak enak!

Aku mulai geram. Aku ingat sekali saat para pendiri Konoha Group, Minato ayahku dan Fugaku ayah Sasuke, bekerja sama membangun Konoha Group atas dasar kecintaan akan roti. Dari saat itu, perlahan Konoha group memperbesar jangkauannya. Dari roti, ke makanan cepat saji. Lalu kemudian ke alat-alat memasak, peralatan rumah tangga, furniture, permesinan, hingga akhirnya menjadi perusahaan sebesar ini. Perlu waktu 50 tahun lebih untuk membesarkan Konoha Group dan roti adalah maskot utamanya.

Namun, sekarang nikmatnya roti Konoha tak kutemukan lagi dan malah berganti nama menjadi Hyuga!

"Hey Naruto! Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang kesal!"

"Tapi kok lebay?"

"Eh! Aku marahnya serius!"

"Hehe, iya-iya. Marah kenapa memangnya?"

"Cobain nih!" aku menyodorkan roti Hyuga. Sakura pun mencicipinya.

"Uummm, biasa saja. Lalu?"

"Apa kau tak bisa merasakan kalau roti itu tidak enak!"

"Biasa saja, Naruto."

"Ini tidak seenak roti Konoha!"

"Iya. Jauh berbeda dengan roti Konoha. Uumm, tapi kenapa harganya sama ya? Kualitasnya jelas kalah jauh."

"Itu dia masalahnya! Dan apa kau tahu kalau roti ini buatan Hinata! Dia mengganti mereknya! Dan berani menjual roti tidak sedap ini!"

"Apa kau bilang? Berarti? Hinata sudah kelewat batas!" Sakura ikut terpancing.

"Sepertinya aku tak boleh berdiam diri, Sakura."

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau balas dendam?"

"Ya, menuntut hak roti Konoha akan semua keringat ayahku dan Sasuke! Tapi biarkan kuselesaikan dengan caraku!"

.

.

A/N.

Hore! Chapter 3 selesai juga!

Perlu waktu lebih dari 2 bulan buat ngetik chapter ini, alasannya karena saya pemalas melanjutkan multichap saya...

/dipenggal reader/

Jadi? Apakah ada yang msih berminat meripiu?

Hiks...

Semoga masih ada...

Amin...

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
